


Balance

by Lilly0



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, SMAP
Genre: Beaches, Friendship, Friendship/Love, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-01
Updated: 2017-04-01
Packaged: 2018-10-13 14:29:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10515642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilly0/pseuds/Lilly0
Summary: Relationships between people are alway difficult... Shingo and Kimura remember thei first encounter.





	

 

Shingo had learned it quite early that the line between love and friendship was not always that clear... Almost invisible sometimes.

 

“Takuya-kun?”

“Hm?” Kimura turned around on his towel, lying on his stomach now. Some water-drops that were still dripping from his tanned skin sparkling in the sun.

Shingo took the picture in for a moment, admiring Kimura’s body once again. His nicely formed back, his generous abs, his beautiful stomach… “I was thinking…” he continued then, pausing here, a thoughtful glance in his eyes.

A very rare impish smirk appeared on Kimura’s face. “Really?” he mock-mused. “Does your thinking include my person and hence my attention?”

Shingo looked at the older one warily, never sure when Kimura was actually joking and when he was being earnest while wrapping it into a teasing or snarky comment. But when he saw the soft glance in the other’s eyes he sighed in relief, lying down next to Kimura now. He stretched a bit, lying on his back, wanting his stomach and legs to get a nice tan. He shot a glare at Kimura, annoyed that the other’s skin was always so beautifully tanned the minute the sun started to shine after the long months of winter. While Shingo himself looked like a white meatball through the whole year.

Apparently Kimura had guessed his thoughts, because he sighed a bit in annoyance. “Don’t tell me it’s the skin-issue again!?”

Shingo chuckled slightly. “Don’t worry. Your ass will always be the prettiest.”

There was a dangerous glint in Kimura’s eyes. “Could we stop talking about my ass once in a while?” his voice went a bit harder with that, eyes twitching a bit.

Shingo grinned for a moment, but gulped down a bratty answer to that, knowing Kimura wouldn’t let him cross the lines so easily. Shingo knew his own limits and also Kimura’s quite well…and actually also the limits he and Kimura had together. “Truth is…” he started again. “I was thinking about how we met for the first time.”

Kimura smiled at Shingo warmly, pushing himself up on his elbow and raising one of his hands. He touched Shingo’s cheek softly, stroking over it. “And? How did we meet?” he wanted to know, almost feeling curious since he couldn’t remember it anymore.

“You yelled at me.” Shingo grinned. “That’s my first memory of you.”

“Oh.” Kimura looked at the younger one apologetically, caressing his sides a bit and brushing over his shoulders. “My temper had always been an issue…”

Shingo laughed lightly. “Truth is, I love your temper.” He grinned, well aware of the fact how to use Kimura’s outburst for himself and make the other feel guilty.

“So?” Kimura pulled an eyebrow up, his sharp eyes immediately catching the impish expression on Shingo’s face. “Why did I yell at you?” he asked, curling some strands of Shingo’s hair between his fingers.

 

_Shingo sneaked through the corridor of the agency, wanting to reach the meeting room before he met anyone here. He shrunk back by the mere thought of having to face all the other guys now… Well, debuting was good of course, but still, he felt so nervous._

_When he heard a sound coming from one of the open doors, he jumped in shock, his heart hammering against his chest. Before he even realized what was happening he was already stumbling and falling to the floor, landing on something soft. Strange. Since when was the floor soft? Shingo blinked for a moment, rubbing over his eyes and opening them a bit, scanning his surroundings. And then …there it was. He looked directly into a beautiful face. A well-formed mouth. Two almost cute, big ears. And into two dark brown eyes, sparkling in wrath. Shingo froze immediately, his eyes weren’t able to shift away from this intense glance. And though he felt so scared, he simply couldn’t look away._

_“Hey…” the guy yelled angrily, voice a few inches higher than normal. “Can’t you watch out, stupid!”_

_Shingo stared at the other, shivering slightly and feeling like the biggest idiot in universe. He couldn’t even move right now, as if someone was holding him back. Until two soft hands grabbed him and pulled him down from the other guy’s lap, smiling at him softly._

_Shingo smiled back immediately. He couldn’t help it, this guy was just so soothing…with his curley black hair and his teddy bear-like, dark eyes. He let the guy push him down the corridor towards the meeting room. One part of Shingo frowned. Did that mean they were all together in a group? He looked down the corridor again, seeing how the scary guy got up to his feet again, his face wearing a strange expression. For a moment their eyes met… and Shingo felt like there was a warm glance in them. He wasn’t sure though…Before he turned around he could hear the teddy bear-guy’s voice, sounding soothing and sweet. “Listen Takuya-kun, I’m sure he didn’t mean it…”_

_Shingo closed the door behind him, tears dropping down his face._

 

 

“Ah.” Kimura sighed. “I remember. That was a bad moment. I felt really guilty afterwards.”

“It’s okay.” Shingo laughed. “Truth was you impressed me so much that I made it my highest goal to make you like me.”

“An easy goal.” Kimura smiled, making Shingo blush a bit. Such moments between them were rare. Not that they didn’t treat each other kindly and tenderly… just it was different to hear Kimura actually say something like that.

Shingo smiled. “I didn’t know that back then. So I tried really hard.”

“You did.” Kimura admitted. “Actually you still do.”

“Yeah.” Shingo laughed. “But back then I first cried.”

Kimura flinched at that. “I really made you cry?”

“It’s okay.” Shingo grinned impishly. “Because were so kind to me later and you started to support me almost immediately.”

“Of course.” Kimura chuckled. “Though it didn’t take you much to become my favourite.” He smirked a bit towards Shingo. “But to tell you the truth about that day…”

“Hm?” Shingo looked at the other curiously.

Kimura smiled inscrutably. “I wasn’t angry at you. I just snapped because you were there coincidentally… Goro didn’t mean you when he said _I’m sure he didn’t mean it._ Truth is, I…”

 

 

_ A few minutes before Shingo’s and Takuya’s clash _

_“I just think you should be more outgoing!” a fragile and slender guy said, annoyance clear in his voice._

_Kimura glared at him. “And I think it’s none of your business, Masahiro!”_

_“Of course it’s my business!” Nakai got worked up immediately. “We are bandmates after all! And I think we should learn to talk to each other.”_

_“And I think you shouldn’t butt into other people’s business so easily.” Kimura’s eyes were glinting dangerously. More than anything else he hated it when someone intervened into his privacy like that._

_“And I think…” Goro started, trying to calm the two guys down. “…we should talk about everything later. You two are so hot-headed, really…” he smiled a bit._

_“I would.” Nakai hissed. “But he is too stubborn.”_

_Kimura pulled one of his eyebrows up, sneering a bit. “I’m the one being stubborn!? You are the one who is always forcing his way into other people.”_

_“I’m doing what?” Nakai almost squealed at that, feeling seriously offended._

_Goro sighed. “Guys…”_

_“Why are you even interested!?” Kimura huffed._

_“Because…” Nakai started not sure how to continue from here on. “…we are bandmates.”_

_“You are repeating yourself.” Kimura hissed out. “I think you don’t know the reason yourself.”_

_“And I think you are taking yourself more important than you are.” Nakai groaned in anger, biting on his tongue when he saw the expression on Kimura’s face. For a very short moment Kimura’s stoic expression faded and he looked almost hurt. It was just a moment though, because he glared at Nakai in utter anger then. For a moment Nakai thought he would hit him, but Kimura just turned around and opened the door with a fast movement, rushing outside._

_Goro rubbed over his head in exhaustion, before his eyes grew wide when a loud smashing sound reached him._

_“Hey…” Kimura’s voice sounded angry and bothered. “Can’t you watch out, stupid!”_

 

Shingo sat up in surprise. “You never told me that!” he complained. “You got into such a stupid fight? That’s almost ridiculous… And Nakai-kun said something like that?”

“Well…” Kimura shrugged. “We were young… Teenagers are always difficult.”

“I would have hit him.” Shingo grumbled, feeling offended in Kimura’s place.

Kimura chuckled a bit. “You wouldn’t…” he pulled at Shingo’s arm to make him lie down again. “Don’t get worked up over nothing. It’s so long ago…”

“And?” Shingo asked curiously. “Did you talk later?”

Kimura’s thoughtful mouth curled up into a smile. He brushed over his arms a bit, feeling his warmed up skin from the sun and laughed into himself. “In the end…” he admitted. “Neither of us was and is the talkative type of person. I guess that’s the reason we learned to get along so well…”

“It should be easier.” Shingo sighed. “You should have simply talked it out.”

Kimura smiled. “I don’t think that would have worked out with the both of us. But don’t worry… we made up like we always did. Just…without talking to each other straight-forwardly.”

Shingo tilted his head a bit, not wanting to offend Kimura, but still he couldn’t help but wonder. “I still think it should have been simpler… Is talking really that difficult?”

Kimura turned his head around, inspecting the other closely. “Of course…” he finally said. “Someone honest and outgoing like you would see it like that.”

Shingo looked at the other one nervously. “Is that a problem?”

“No.” Kimura shook his head, looking at the other earnestly. “But there is a reason why you and I fit together as a pair while Masahiro and I fit together as friends.”

Shingo frowned at that. “You mean each one of us is missing something the other has.” He grumbled a bit. “It’s complicated.”

“Relationships between people are always difficult” Kimura smiled, before he pushed himself up a bit. “It’s getting too hot in the sun. Let’s go back to our bungalow and eat something.”

Shingo raised his head a bit, watching how Kimura got up and brushed the sand from his legs, his perfectly shaped body glittering in the sun. Shingo frowned. Totally like a dream. Kimura looked like out of a drama. Like Shingo was fantasizing here… Kimura looked down at him, smirking slightly. He knelt down, smacking the younger one’s legs and took his hand to pull him up.

Shingo grinned, inspecting the area, but as expected no one was around. They were always careful when they were booking their holidays. When Kimura turned around he hugged him from behind, his fingers crawling over Kimura’s chest. He looked down the other’s body, grumbling a bit. As he thought… Kimura’s skin got a bit more tanned in these few hours, while his own skin just became… red. He nibbled a bit at Kimura’s exposed shoulders, tasting the salt of the ocean, then he frowned. “You are letting me do something like that here?”

“Well…” Kimura sighed. “I’m too tired to fight you right now.”

“Will you let me do more here?” Shingo grinned.

“No.” Kimura huffed, sounding worked up a bit. “Get a grip.”

“But I think outdoor sex sounds promising.” Shingo chuckled.

“Good for you then.” Kimura grumbled, starting to walk back and ignoring the fact that Shingo was still clinging to his back and letting himself been pulled along.

“So?” Shingo started again when they were walking next to each other. “Can we go back to talking about your ass?”

“Holy cow!” Kimura breathed out. “Is there any possibility that you will shut up once in a while?”

 

_In the end what made them fit together so well was that each of them held something the other lacked…_


End file.
